Friend or Foe
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: PJo: What if Dawson had taken a swing at Pacey in “Show me Love”.
1. Chapter 1

**Friend or Foe**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

**Summary:** P/J: What if Dawson had taken a swing at Pacey in "Show me Love".

-----------

**Chapter 1**

"What are you trying to prove?" Pacey's questioned Dawson.

"Just trying to help Joey" Dawson replied turning around to face Pacey.

Pacey chuckles in unbelief "sure," he then jumped over the wooden railing between him and Dawson and walked up to him.

"Look man why don't you just take a swing at me. Honestly it will save us both a lot of time and energy. We don't have to involve our friends…" Pacey says to him.

"Or our families" Dawson says angrily to him.

"You think indulging in some James Dean meets Greased Lightnin' fantasy is gonna prove that you're a better man than me?" Pacey asked him.

"I don't have to prove that. You made that clear when you moved in on Joey." Dawson answered.

"For the last time Dawson, I'm sorry. I thought you of all people could understand falling for Joey Potter." Pacey replies.

"You actually think you have something real with her?" Dawson questions him.

"If I do it is because of her own free will." Pacey replies.

"You really think a couple of confused weeks can compare to the lifetime of history between us." Dawson questioned.

"Do you really think that you can hang on to that beautiful woman by some selfish automaton?" Pacey questioned back.

"Answer my question Pacey, do you really think you can compete with history?" Dawson persisted.

"Some history, 15 years of watching PG movies followed by another year and a half of pretending to be grown up only to drop each other at the first big crisis. Honestly, and you call this woman your soul mate." Pacey answered and before he could react Dawson's fist connected with his jaw forcing him to take a couple of paces back.

Touching his lip with his right hand he noticed it was bleeding. "I deserved that" he said to Dawson who them swung his fist at him again catching Pacey prepared this time and he blocked Dawson's punch. Dawson then grabbed Pacey by his shirt and threw him to the ground. Once he was on the ground Dawson held his shirt with his left hand as his right hand balled in a fist punching Pacey against his head continuously.

Still a bit stunned Dawson was actually fighting him Pacey recovered and pushed Dawson off him. "Calm down Dawson I don't want to fight you but I will if you leave me no other choice." He said to him.

Dawson fell on his ass and looked at Pacey his eyes showing complete rage for him. "She is mine Pacey! You can't have her!" He yelled at him and stormed at him just as Pacey was getting up. Dawson tackled him to the ground and Pacey's head banged hard against to wood. Then everything went black before Pacey's eyes.

-----------

'_I wonder what is keeping him.'_ Will looked around the dock at where _True Love_ lay docked. Pacey still hadn't shown up. They were supposed to check everything was ready before the big boat race tomorrow.

'_I'll just go look for him.'_ Will wondered as he wondered away from _True Love_ in search for him.

"Pacey? Is that you? You haven't been drinking, have you?" Will asked as he recognized a figure laying still on the dock ahead of him. "Pace?" he asked when he got no response.

Will ran up to him and saw his face full with bruises and some blood. His eyes were closed. "Shit! Pace wake up!" Will told him. "Pace! Crap!" Will cursed and checked his pulse relieved to find one. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and called 911.

-----------

Some time later Will arrived in the ambulance with Pacey at the hospital.

As they rolled him out of the ambulance and a doctor came up to meet the paramedics. "Victim was found unconscious, looked like he got into a fight with someone. May have some head injury." One of the paramedics said to the doctor who nodded examining him as they rolled him further into the hospital. "Is he going to be ok?" Will asked.

The doctor looked at him briefly "We're going to do what we can, please stand back and let us work on him." Then to the nurses "Let's take a CAT scan-" Will didn't hear the rest because he was held back by a nurse as they rolled Pacey through double doors. "Are you family?" the nurse asked him.

Will shook his head gulping "No, not by blood but he's like my brother." He told the nurse who nodded. "Can you contact his family. They need to be informed." She said calmly to him.

"I already called his brother Doug. He said he would call his parents and come right over." Will found himself saying still not quite believing he was here in the hospital where they were working on his best friend. And he didn't even know if he was going to make it. "I should call his friends though." Will said to her and walked over to the phone.

_Ring ring_

"_Jack Mcphee" a voice answered the phone._

"_Hello?" the voice called again._

"Jack, it's Will." Will said finding his voice again.

"_Oh hey Will, I'll get Andie" Jack said._

"Jack, that's not why I'm calling." Will said quickly before Jack would get off the phone.

"_Oh, ok, why are you calling then?" Jack asked him._

"It's…it's Pacey Jack." Will told him.

"_Pacey? What about Pacey? This doesn't have anything to do with tomorrow's sail boat race bec-" Jack started but Will cut him off._

"Jack, Pacey is in the hospital. Someone beat him up pretty bad, he was unconscious when I found him. They're working on him right now."

Silence was coming from the other end.

"Jack?" Will asked after a while.

"_I'm here. Jack replied. "Just…processing it…have you called the others yet?" Jack asked._

"No just his brother, he was going to get his parents and come right over." Will asked.

"_Alright, I'll tell Andie and call Jen, Joey and Dawson." Jack said._

"Dawson?" Will said anger rising within him. "For all we know Dawson is the one who put him in there!" Will said angily.

_Jack was silent on the other end, considering it. Then shook his head. "No, Dawson couldn't have done this. Yes he was angry at Pacey but he wouldn't do this to him. They've been friends forever."_

"I know they have been friends forever Jack but I still think it could be him. I'm not sure what Dawson is capable off if he doesn't get his dream. Him and Joey." Will told him.

_Jack thought about his words and then said "Look, if he is guilty Will. He can't hurt him anymore with his friends and family there. Let's just not draw conclusions until we have to facts to back them up."_

"Maybe you're right…I see Doug and Pacey's parents come in. I gotta go" Will said.

"_See ya soon Will" Jack said hanging up the phone._

"Doug!" Will called as he had hung up the phone and walked over to him and Mr. and Mrs. Witter.

They met him halfway "How is he?" Mrs. Witter asked him.

"I don't know, they said something about possible head injury while they took him in there." Will told them.

John Witter nodded and walked over to the reception. "Pacey Witter, he was taken in with possible head injury."

The nurse at the reception typed the name into the computer while asking "you the father?"

"Yes" he said to her.

"Your son has been taken into surgery, the doctors are still wo-" the nurse stopped as a man came up to them.

"Mr. Witter?" he asked.

John nodded "yes, how is he?" he asked.

"Well your son had some internal bleeding ins-" he was cut off by Doug.

"Is he ok?" he asked.

"That is up to him. He has slipped into a coma after surgery. It is up to him when he wakes up but I'm afraid that the longer he is in the coma the less likely it is that he'll wake up." The doctor informed the group.

Mrs. Witter began to cry as she grabbed her husband for support.

"Can we see him." Will asked.

"Family only. And one at the time. He's in room 315" The doctor answered him.

"Alright thank you" John Witter said to the doctor who nodded and headed off.

-----------

"Was that Will?' Andie asked as she walked in the kitchen having caught his last few words.

"Yeah…Andie sit down for a second, will ya?" he asked her.

Andie looked at him confused as to why but did as he said. "Did he break up with me through you?" she asked him.

"What? No Andie look, something has happened. Will just called to tell us someone beat up Pacey and left him unconscious. He isn't sure how he is doing. They're at the hospital right now." Jack told his sister who looked at him letting the shock of this process in her brain before she jumped up from her chair.

"Come on Jack we have to go to him." Andie said.

"Yeah I know, I just have to call the others first and then we'll go." Jack said to her as he took the phone of the hook again and dialed Jen's number.

"_Hello."_

"Jen, hi it's Jack."

"_Jack hi, what's up?" Jen's vice sounded from the other end._

"I've got some bad new Jen, someone beat up Pacey. Pacey's in the hospital, Andie and I are going there right after I call Joey and Dawson." Jack said to her.

"_Is he ok? Do you think Dawson…"Jen asked him._

"I don't know, on both accounts. Will seems to think he's capable but…I don't know. I don't want to draw conclusions without facts supporting them." Jack answered.

_Jen was silent for a moment then said "do you have a ride? Grams and I can pick you up. I can even ask Dawson along. I mean he's not going to do anything to me. If he was the one doing that to Pacey."_

"No, I'm good, I'll take dads' car and maybe pick up Joey if she needs a ride. You be careful with bringing this to Dawson then. I don't know how he'll react to it." Jack told Jen.

"_Don't worry about me Jack, I'll be fine." Jen replied._

"Ok, I'll see you at the hospital then. Bye" Jack said.

"_Bye" Jen said hanging up._

Jack hung up as well and turned to glance at Andie who was pacing nervously around the kitchen. "He'll be fine Andie. He's strong." Jack tried to soothe her nerves.

She shot him a nervous smile. "I know, I just want to get to him, you know?"

Jack nodded "ok, I'll call Joey from the car, Jen and Grams are telling Dawson and see if he was to ride along with them." Jack informed his sister who only half listened and was already on her way to the car.

In the car Jack called Joey's number with his cell phone as he drove towards her house.

-----------

Ring ring, "Joey can you get that?" Bessie's voice called.

Joey grumbled but answered the phone.

"Potter bed & breakfast" she said through the phone.

"_Joey, it"s Jack. Something has happened, Pacey is in the hospital. Andie and I are on our way to pick you up on our way there." Jack said to her._

"Wha- what? Hospital? Is he ok?" Joey asked.

"_We don't know, Will found him unconscious after…" Jack paused not sure if he should tell her this. "Someone beat him up and left him unconscious" He then said to her figuring she should know._

"What? Who?" she asked him.

"_I don't know" Jack replied honestly. "we're almost at your house so I'm gonna hang up." Jack said driving up to the Potter B & B._

"Ok" Joey said hanging up herself.

She quickly grabbed a note and a pen and wrote a note for Bessie before running outside to the Mcphee's car.

-----------

"Dawson, you here?" Jen's voice called as she opened the front door of the Leery house, Grams was behind her.

"Jen, this isn't a good time" Dawson said as he came down the stairs wearing different clothes then earlier today.

"Well neither is the news I got for you." Jen said to him.

"If this about Pacey, don't bother." Dawsons cold voice said.

"Dawson, Pacey is in the hospital. You're his best friend, I know you have your problems with him but he needs you right now." Jen told him

Dawson looked at Jen shocked, he had been so angry with Pacey that he had beaten him up pretty bad but he hadn't meant for him to go to the hospital…or did he? Somewhere he might have wanted that at that time. He had even left him there.

"Come on, Grams and I are taking you with us to the hospital." Jen said to him.

Dawson led Jen lead him to Grams' car still in the shock that he might lose his best friend because of what he had done.

-----------

The entire car ride over to the hospital Jack had been dodging questions from Joey and Andie about how this could have happened and who could have done this. Both Andie and Joey seemed to exclude Dawson as suspects but Joey instead had suggested Pacey's father. Andie seemed to silently agree with Joey. He on the other hand kept repeating himself he didn't want to draw conclusions without facts to back them up.

Just as they reach the hospital parking lot Andie said "You don't think Dawson could have…" she didn't finish her question but looked at Joey whom had known him the best out of the three of them.

"We're here" Jack said saving Joey from answering to Andie and instead letting Joey think it over as they walked to the reception area of the hospital.

Will noticed Jack, Andie and Joey walking up to the reception. "Hey" he greeted them and Andie hugged him tight. He put his arms around her trying to calm her although he wasn't all that calm himself.

"How is he?" Joey asked Will as Andie broke apart from him.

"They had to do surgery and afterwards he slipped into a coma." Will informed them.

"Will he wake up?" Jack asked him.

"The doctors said it was up to him. They also said the longer it takes for him to wake up the less likely it is that he will." Will answered.

"You mean he might never wake up?" Andie asked him.

"It could be, but Pacey is strong I'm sure-" Will stopped as he saw Dawson enter with Jen and Grams. Anger flared up in his eyes and Dawsons eyes connected with him and he knew, he knew Dawson was the one who put Pacey here.

Will left the small group behind him and walked up to Dawson who looked at him guilty and then averted his eyes to the ground. When Will reached he grabbed him by the shirt and yelled "look at me you son-of-a-bitch!" Dawson didn't. "Will what are you" Andie asked him from behind him. "I said look at me!" Will yelled. Dawson did and Will could easily read the guilt in his eyes. Will released him restraining himself from beating him into a bloody pulp.

"You'd better get yourself a damn good lawyer Dawson, because you're going to go to prison for a long time. Minor or not." Will said to him.

"Dawson is this true?" Joey asked him. "Did you put Pacey in there?" she yelled her voice filled with anger and pain.

"I…we were talking and I just lost it. I lost control Joey." Dawson tried to explain tears that had been forming in his eyes now rolling down his face. "I didn't mean to put him in here. I just want to make him hurt, hurt as much as he was hurting me by trying to steal you away from me."

Joey was shaking her head no, no this couldn't be. Then something inside her just snapped and she flung herself at Dawson trying to hurt him as much as she was hurting now. She was however restrained by Jen and Jack after a good punch against his jaw. "YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" she yelled trying to break free from Jen and Jack's hold on her.

"I did it for us Jo" Dawson said to her.

Having calmed down slightly Joey's eyes still blazing fire as she said "There is no more us Dawson, no friendship and certainly no relationship. And I swear if you come near me or Pacey I will put you in that bed!" she said.

Grams had slipped away from the group of teenagers and now returned with Sheriff Witter and Deputy Doug.

-----------

A few days later, Joey sat by his bed holding his hand. "Please Pace, wake up. I need you. You can't leave me now that I realized that I love you. I think I always have in a way. Ever since we met. All that bickering between us had just been something to cover up these feelings we have for each other. This entire year has been about moving forwards. I have been scared to do that but not you. You challenged me every step of the wa-y." she felt him stir and looked up at him. His eye were open and he was looking at her with those stormy blue eyes.

"Jo? " he asked confused as though why she was here.

"Pacey, thank God" Joey said and leaned up to kiss him briefly on his lips.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"You don't remember?" she asked him. "Dawson fought with you and left you unconscious with internal bleeding. Will found you and called 911. You're in the hospital Pace. You've been in a coma for 3 of the longest days of my life."

Remembering now he took her hand in his and said "Did I dream that stuff you said to me before."

He was looking at her hopeful that now that he was awake she wouldn't take it all back.

"No" she said smiling slightly "I love you Pacey J. Witter with all my heart. Without you I'm not alive."

She saw the smug smile on his lips and said smiling back "Come here you" she kissed him softly on his lips not wanting to hurt his still healing lips as she did.

* * *

TBC on requests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (On request from xxoJenxoo, Exrugrat2008, superfan24 and PaceyandJoeyForeverandEver, thanks for the review guys. Here an update to the story, since I can't think up a suitable title for a sequel I'll just update this one.)**

Joey had left him when the doctor wanted to take a look at him, and when she returned a few hours later knowing he needed some time with his family her friends were all with him.

"Ah look who it is guys, my beautiful girlfriend." Pacey said as he saw her walk into his room.

Joey blushed as Andie, Jack, Jen and Will all turned to see her. "I see our poor sick friend is still delusional." Joey responded as she walked up to him and sat at his bedside.

"Oh come on Josephine you know you can't resist my charm." Pacey said smiling as he grabbed her waist, since he was sitting up as the bed, and pulled her to him for kiss which she happily obliged to.

Jack cleared his throat, "we are still in the room with you, you know" he said to them.

Joey blushed again and Pacey just smiled saying "What can I say, she can't resist me."

Joey punched his arm playfully but couldn't help but smile, Andie then asked "Sorry in advance for bringing this up but what are you going to do about Dawson. I mean are you really going to sue him?" she asked.

"That guy isn't stable, he should be put behind bars." Will jumped in.

"I know he isn't stable Will but…he's been their friend all their lives. I know what he did was wrong, very wrong but he doesn't deserve to go to prison for 20 years. Maybe you could just ask that he'd be put in an clinic, so he can get better." Andie told them.

"Although I would feel a lot safer with Dawson out of our lives for good. He has been my friend for so long. He's been Jo's family. I don't think I can sent him to jail for 20 years. I owe the guy that much. I think he needs help to deal with his…issues. A clinic would provide that, what do you think Jo?" Pacey asked her.

"I don't think I could ever look at him again without wanting to beat him up. I still quite can't believe he could do this to you. Dawson does need help, but he was by his senses when he left you there Pacey, he's dangerous. He's not our friend anymore. I think he should do jail time along with therapy." She said to them.

"I'm with her Pace, I mean all for him to get better but he left you there to die. He needs to pay for it or else he just might try it again." Will threw in his opinion.

"Jen, Jack?" Pacey asked them needing their advice on it as well.

"I don't know Pacey. Dawson was there for me when I first came here from New York. He helped me during the years I've known him but he did put you in the hospital Pacey. I understand he was hurt and jealous and that you two feel guilty about doing that to him but he still had no right to go off like that. If you ask me he definitely needs help. But jail…he's just a kid like the rest off us. We all make mistakes, he made a big one true but I think some time at a clinic would do him good." Jen said to them.

"I agree with Jen. Dawson made a mistake, he should be punished for it yes but isn't it more important for him to get better. Like Grams says 'to error is human to forgive is divine'. I'm not saying you should forgive him, I'm just saying getting him better is more important then punishing him." Jack told them.

"Well it looks like it's 4 to 2." Andie said, then added "But the real choice to do this is up to Pacey."

"Well I already told you I thought he should get help. So if a clinic is what he needs to get better then that's where he'll have to go. But even when he gets better I don't know if I can be his friend after what he did. I don't know about you but I don't want to end up in the hospital again just because he lost it again." Pacey said to them.

"Well I suppose I have to give in seeing it is your decision to make. But I for one don't ever want to see him again. I just want him out of our lives. I don't want him to hurt anyone anymore." Joey said taking Paceys' hand in hers and squeezed it adding "especially my boyfriend."

Pacey grinned "As long as I'm with you Jo, nobody can hurt me." She smiled back and leaned in for another kiss which he happily obliged to.

"Ok, I think that is our cue to go" Jen said getting up.

Pacey and Joey broke apart smiling. After their friends had left and Joey and Pacey were finally alone again she smiled and said "Finally, thought they would never leave." She pulled him to her again, addicted to his kisses, needing to feel him close to her to fell so alive as she did whenever she was kissing with him.

When they broke apart briefly he smiled and said "Why miss Potter, are you trying to take advantage of me in my poor state of being?"

"Pacey" Joey replied kissing him briefly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Shut up" she told him kissing him passionately again to which he had no more complaints about.

-----------

"_And?" Joey asked through the phone._

"And what?" Pacey asked her.

"_How did it go? Did they accept?" Joey asked him._

"Mm, let me think about that while I keep you waiting anxiously." Pacey said teasingly.

"_Pacey" Joey warned "Don't make me come over there and get it out of you myself."_

"Is that supposed to be a threat Jo?" he asked playfully. "Cos I would really love for you to come over and try to get it out of me." He added smirking.

"_I swear Pacey, can't you ever keep that mind of you out of the gutter long enough to answer a simple question." Joey said to him trying to sound annoyed but it sounded more amused._

"Never, Potter. Whenever I'm around you or speaking to you it just automatically wonders off imagining you biting your delicious lower lip. I just want to automatically grab you and-"

"_Pacey" Joey interrupted blushing on her end of the line._

Pacey smiled imagining her blushing on the other end he just knew she was doing. "They accepted the settlement." He then said to her changing the subject. "Dawson is being admitted to a clinic to get therapy and hopefully get better." He told her.

"_Thank God, I mean he'd be freaking stupid not to agree to it. Giving how many people heard his confession." She told him._

"Mm, yeah. Hey Jo?" he asked.

"_Yeah?" she asked._

"What are you wearing?" Pacey asked her.

_Joey laughed at her end and said "why don't you come by Witter and see for yourself."_

Pacey laughed and things were going well between them then as the Summer had passed by and Joey and Pacey had taken a sail trip together on _True Love_ they returned to Capeside to find out Dawson Leery had gotten better and was to return to Capeside High for his senior year with them. The entire Capeside gang dreaded the return of Dawson, except maybe Andie. Andie believed they had nothing to think worry about and they were going to get the old Dawson back. Somehow that didn't reassure the rest of the group. They had all gotten a lot closer over the summer, especially Joey and Pacey. Still Dawsons' return would threaten to split the group up. Will had to go back to his own school but Will had always chosen Paceys' side. Joey would stay with Pacey and Pacey would not trust Dawson again after what he did. Jen, Andie and Jack however, Dawson might try to get their friendship back and the entire gang knew that on some level fearing this being the end of their comfortable presence around each other. Knowing that if they would hand out with Dawson it would get weird but not hanging out would be living with guilt of excluding a _friend_ from their lives. Yup things were definitely going to get complicated again.

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon, where Dawson returns, feedback please. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **thanks paceyjoeytruelove, nursechrism, superfan24, xxoJenxoo, PaceyandJoeyForeverandEver, elwoodluver00034 for the nice feedback here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The gang was together at the Potter B&B discussing Dawsons' return to school the next day.

"So you really think he'll just act normal and try to get all his old friends back?" Joey asked the others as she snuggled deeper into Pacey's embrace. She was sitting on his lap with his arms around her holding her close to him.

Jen was first to reply "Well he may be a bit nervous about approaching us but I think he expects Jack, Andie and me to take him back as friends faster then you two. Since we had nothing to do with the incident."

"Are you going to be hanging out with him?" Jack asked her.

"I really don't know, I mean we all made mistakes and yeah he screwed up big time. I don't know. Part of me would like to if he truly has been cured. Another part feels it is somehow wrong, that I'd be betraying Pacey." Jen replied.

"I know what you mean." Jack told her. "I mean I hate what he did to you and Joey Pacey, but if he is better then we owe him a chance to prove that he has changed. He has helped us all with tuff before he lost it." Jack said to mainly Pacey.

"Hey, you don't have to feel guilty on my part, personally I would advise you to stay out of his way but I can't hold it against any of you if you wanted to still be friends with him. It is your decision to make, not mine." Pacey replied, then added "I don't think I can ever trust him again. I know he felt I betrayed his trust first by kissing Joey but they haven't been together for almost a year and what would give him the right to force Joey to put her love life on hold while he experiments with Eve and then he went after Nikki. He was always manipulation Joey, if you guys are going to hang with him just be careful he won't manipulate you too." Pacey said to them.

"You make me sound all gullible." Joey said as she turned her head around to see his eyes.

"Well you had your crush on him and couldn't see straight letting you open for his manipulation." Pacey replied.

Joey thought for a moment then said "I guess …I was pretty gullible." Her face then broke out in a smile as she snuggled back into his embrace as she said "I'm glad you are always honest with me. Even if the truth may hurt." The others looked at her and she added "honesty and communication a vital to any relationship." She blushed slightly under their amused gaze.

Pacey smiled and kissed her right cheek from behind. "Stop it you two" Jen said as she saw where this was leading. "Let's keep the PDA's to a minimum." Joey blushed and Pacey looked amused at the group.

"So back to Dawson, you're ok if we might hang with him?" Jack asked them.

Pacey shrugged and said "Just be careful."

The rest of the conversation was turned back into Jen and Andie probing for details on Pacey's and Joey's trip to Key West on _True Love_.

-----------

"Good old Capeside high, I'm so glad to be back." Pacey said sarcastically as he and Joey walked through the school halls with his hand in hers.

"Look on the bright side Pace, now you can get kisses again if you study hard." Joey told him smiling then dropped her smile think about Pacey & Andie and Pacey & Tamara and how they ended up with the sex. _'She wasn't ready to have sex with Pacey yet, would he expect her to be ready like his previous girlfriends?'_ she thought to herself.

Pacey grinned "true, let's say we get to study-ing" Pacey said stopping his sentence as he saw a all too well known blond guy walk up to them.

Joey looked at him then followed his gaze and spotted Dawson, "Let's just act like he's not here and maybe he'll get the clue." She told Pacey as she pulled him towards her locker.

Dawson looked as Joey pulled Pacey towards her locker, a pang of jealousy shot through him but he pushed it away, putting on a fake smile he walked up to them "hey guys."

"So Pace have you heard from Jen yet? She was pretty psyched about seeing Henry again" Joey asked him ignoring Dawson.

Pacey looked at her and then Dawson torn in being polite and answer Dawson or join Joey in ignoring him. _'still if I ignore him we just run away from the issue'_ he thought before he said "Not yet Jo, but I'm sure that if she has seen him they're probably busy showing how they missed one and other." He smiled at her then turned to Dawson "Hey Dawson, you feeling better?" he asked trying to be civil and not give into his rage that he felt for Dawson.

Joey shot Pacey a look that said why? Dawson saw when Pacey spoke to him. He tried a smile as he said "Much better Pacey, I'm really sorry about what happened. I know you'll probably won't forgive me, as won't Joey but I need you two to know I am really sorry."

A part of him wanted to believe him as he looked at Dawson seeing he was telling the truth about being sorry. "I trusted you man, I was your best friend. But I didn't deserve what you did to me. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for it. I'll be honest in saying that part of me wants to but another part just won't. I don't trust you D." the bell rang "I have to get to class, I'll see you later" he said smiling to Joey before briefly kissing her on her lips. Joey held unto his hand until the had to let go and then looked at Dawson.

"I have to go as well, I'm not ready to talk to you without wanting to hurt you Dawson, so please don't try to." She then walked off leaving Dawson standing there a few seconds before he too went off to class.

-----------

The bell rang and Jen packed up her things and headed to the door, Dawson had already packed up and stood by her table "Hey Jen, how have you been this summer?"

Jen looked up at him "Dawson" she said uncomfortable around him, she studied his features and maybe for the first time noticed his big forehead trying hard not to show this she said "we've had fun, it was mostly just Jack, Andie, Will and me because Pacey and Joey went sailing," she said trying to act as if that was a normal thing to talk about as they walked out of the classroom through the halls. She studied his face trying to read his reaction as though if he was really back to his old self. "Still it was nice, we got a lot closer. How about you, you feeling your old self again?"

Dawson smiled at her hiding his true feelings about Pacey and Joey well, just like he had back at the clinic. Sure he had shown his emotions to the doctors in the beginning as they expected, then slowly he had manipulated them by tell them what they wanted to hear, fake his improvement until he got released. Sure he had calmed down and he was sorry for hurting Pacey but seeing them again this morning he knew more then ever that he needed to get Joey back. He had to save her from Pacey, he would only use her for sex and then dump her when the next pretty girl came along. No, Joey needed to be saved from him, weather she wanted to or not.

"Yeah, I feel much better now, thanks for asking. I still can't believe that was actually me doing that to Pacey, I just lost all control and…I'm really sorry about it." He said to her.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Jen replied seeing no sign of his words not being honest but somehow feeling that she shouldn't be talking to him.

"I know, I tried to apologize to Pacey and Joey this morning." He sighted remembering Joey's cold words to him this morning "I guess I will have to prove to them I have changed in order to earn their trust again." He told her.

Jen was silent a moment for she turned to him and halted before she said "You hurt them both, really bad Dawson. They have known you forever and you beat Pacey into the hospital, not even calling for help when he was out cold but just leaving him there. I understand that you made a mistake God knows I have made plenty but this, you scared them both shitless by not caring what happened to the person who you used to be able to call your best friend just because he and your other best friend fell in love. You may have called Joey your soul mate Dawson but you're just a kid. Just because she was your best friend and first love doesn't make a person your soul mate. You had no hold over Joey by calling her that, it's not like she and you were married for Gods sake. And if you considered it a marriage then what the hell were you doing with Eve and then Nikki? You're allowed to be with other people but she isn't? How fair is that? She's not your property, nor is she Paceys' property now. She a person who can make her own decisions and she chose Pacey, so whether you like that or not you're just going to have to deal with it." Jen finished lecturing him, needing him to know all of that before she could give him a chance at their friendship.

"I know Jen, I've realized this over the summer, I was being selfish and an ass." Dawson said to her in his well trained sincere voice, he had heard all this crap before from his therapists back at the clinic and was used saying one thing but meaning another.

Jen gave a small smile trying to believe him as though part of her told her not to. "Good, oh there is Henry, I'll talk to you later Dawson." She said leaving him there as she walked up to her boyfriend, Henry Parker.

Dawson smiled _'one down, three to go Pacey. Now let's see where Andie is, then she'll help me make Jack believe and the three of them will help me take Joey from Pacey and he'll be all alone, as he should be for what he did to me.'

* * *

_

End Chapter 3, hope you liked that. Sorry to those who hoped Dawson to be _cured_ but I just don't liked the guy. I'll try to update again tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **thanks nursechrism, superfan24, PaceyandJoeyForeverandEver, elwoodluver00034 for the nice feedback. Sorry it took a bit longer to update but my muse didn't want to work on this yesterday but on my other DC/4400 fic. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Pacey was walking with Jack in the hallway on his way to lunch "So you seen Dawson yet?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah, he came up to me and Jo this morning. It was really weird." Pacey replied.

"I'll bet, so what did he say?" Jack asked.

Pacey sighted as he replayed his meeting with Dawson this morning "Well he apologized for what he did. And then basically asked for another chance." Pacey chuckled dryly "and the really weird thing about this is that part of me wanted to forgive him and give him that new chance. And another part of me hates that part of me and wants nothing more then to box Dawson up and dump him on a plane far away from any of the people I care about."

Jack chuckled "Well that would solve the Dawson situation. Still you shouldn't be upset with yourself for wanting to forgive him. He was a big part of your life."

"I know, but I just don't like being this uncomfortable with someone who used to be my very best friend. I mean I love Joey too but I don't go beat him into the hospital for all the manipulation he tried to do last year. I backed off and gave Jo room to decide who she wanted. But all Dawson saw was how he could lose Joey to me and he actually put me in the hospital for it. I really thought he would understand falling for Joey Potter but all he saw was his own problems and that I was somehow the cause of them." Pacey said to him as they reached the lunchroom and went to get food.

"Well Dawson has always been self-absorbed, if you ask me he saw Joey has his personal property and when you and her developed feeling for each other he could lose that. So maybe the way out in his mind was to eliminate you so he could get Joey back." Jack replied.

"So you're saying that if he still has feelings for Joey he could come after me again?" Pacey asked him as they headed over to a table and sat down.

"Maybe, I mean he did went to get better so maybe it is out of his system but I'd still be careful if I were you." Jack said.

Pacey smiled at Jack "That's what I love about you Jack, you don't judge people, you're always open to possibilities. And yeah, maybe that's because of your situation. Maybe it's because you know how it feels…but I don't think so. Not really, Jack. I think it's because you're a decent person. You're a good guy who knows how to treat other people. You're a real friend to your friends."

Jack didn't find himself in emotional situations very often and it was even less often that he felt he was moved to tears. But listening to Pacey's words about him, he could feel a tightening in his heart and his eyes mist slightly. No one had ever talked about him that way. He knew he was important to his friends, Jen especially, but even she would try to make any sentiments as light-hearted as possible. He knew he could always count on Pacey, hadn't the spitting incident proved that? But he never expected him to say anything like this.

"Thanks, Pace." Jack could hear his voice was raw with emotion. "That means a lot."

Pacey shook his head before he spoke. "It's just the truth, nothing special." He smiled when Joey sat down on his other side and she gave him a peck on his cheek but said nothing yet noticing Jack and Pacey were having a moment.

"Well, it still means a lot anyway." He cleared his throat. "I know I don't say this very often Pacey, but you're a good friend. This little group of ours may analyze everything to death, but we don't get very sentimental often."

"That's for sure." Pacey kept his eyes on Jack, but squeezed Joey's knee when he replied.

"Well anyway…um…thanks…you know…for being my friend." Jack shrugged. "You're one of the reasons I'm glad we moved here."

Pacey smiled "I'm glad you moved here too Jack." He replied.

"Hey guys" Andie and Jen joined them sitting across from them.

"Hey" they greeted back, Pacey took this opportunity to properly welcome his girlfriends' presence, kissing her passionately on her lips.

"Hey guys" Dawson suddenly said as he joined then at the table sitting next to Andie.

Joey and Pacey broke apart, both uncomfortable again by Dawson's presence. Pacey took her hand in his before he asked "Jo and I need to study some French vocabularies." Pacey said as they stood up and left the table leaving their friends alone with Dawson.

Dawson faked a sigh "you think they're ever going to forgive me?" he asked the group.

"Do you think you deserve forgiveness from them after what you did to them?" Jack asked him.

'_Look Jack I don't give a shit what you think. All I care about is getting my Joey back and making Pacey pay for sending me away from this place to that loony bin. Keeping me away from my soul mate while he manipulates her.'_ Dawson thought to himself but said "What I did is inexcusable. I know that Jack but I feel better now. I just want my two best friends back."

"You were sick Dawson, I understand. And I also understand you wanting to get things back to normal. Even though Pacey and Joey need some time to get used to things again we are here for you." Andie said to him.

'_Talk about delusional, oh well 2 down 2 to go.'_ Dawson to himself before he looked like he had been very touched by Andies' words "thank you guys."

"Hey that's where friends are for" Andie replied smiling.

Dawson smiled, while Jack looked over at Jen trying to read what she thought of this. He could see that Jen was trying to be supportive of Dawson but he also saw something he felt as well. Doubt. _'It's logical to feel doubt about him'_ Jack reasoned _'But why do I feel like Dawson isn't being completely honest with us. Maybe…'_ "Say Dawson, are you still in love with Joey?" he asked him.

Dawson looked at him a bit shocked, he hadn't expected that question to come from him, Jen maybe but Jack normally didn't really involve himself into other peoples relationship that much. "Joey is my soul mate Jack. I will always love her, but I don't have any romantic feelings for her anymore. I understand and accept that she isn't in love with me anymore and that she's with Pacey. I'm happy for my two oldest friends to have found such a happiness with each other." Dawson replied sounding sincere but not meaning a word of what he just said.

Jack watched him nodding as he thought _'he sounds honest about it but he still calls her his soul mate, something tells me he isn't over her and he only accepts them now because if he didn't he would really lose Joey. Which means he's probably working up some sort of plan to try and steal her away from him…or I'm just being paranoid. I wish I could talk to Jen about this, see what she thinks. Andie seems to believe him though. But Andie always believes in the good in people.'_ He noticed Jen was looking at him probably wanting to discuss Dawson with him as well. He smiled at her and started up a conversation about their first day back at school while letting her know with a look they would talk later.

* * *

Feedback please. It's a bit short, I know. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **thanks nursechrism, superfan24, PaceyandJoeyForeverandEver, elwoodluver00034, FL twin, for the nice feedback.

**Note2:** Sorry it took a bit longer to update, parents came back from their vacation and things got busy. I'll try to update a much as I can but it may be a couple of days from now on, anyways enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Pacey took his seat in English class, _'Joey had understood leaving at lunch when Dawson joined them and the rest of the group. They hadn't really talked to each other about their feelings about Dawson. Sure they talked about that Jack, Andie and Jen could rebuilt their relationship with him if they wanted but not really about them trying to be friends with Dawson. Sure he had made it clear he felt he couldn't trust the guy anymore but not if he wanted to change that. As much has he didn't want to part of him still wanted Dawson back in his life. Dawson had after all been there for him in the past whenever he had trouble with his family. Remembered his birthday when others simply didn't care. Well there was 2 years ago when he had forgotten about his birthday. It had really hurt him that the only person whom he could always could on to have fun with on his birthday hadn't remembered. Dawson could be really self-absorbed at times. Ever since 2 years ago he hadn't felt as close to Dawson as he used to. He tried, he really did but something was just missing. It wasn't just because of the birthday that Dawson had forgotten, that would be sad but it was that he had changed. Andie had given him the confidence to change. She was able to see the insecure little boy inside him and just have faith in him he could be the man he wanted to be. He didn't have to be a screw up. He didn't have to be the town loser. He could be someone, for the first time in his life he wasn't on the side lines like he always was with Dawson and Joey. He was Dawson's friend all those years but he never got really close with Joey, ever since his father arrested hers they had had their banter. It was weird to think they got closer only when his father arrested hers for the second time. Sure they still had their banter but after the summer, after Dawson rejected her, she had allowed him to comfort her, trying hard to get him to leave her at first but finally giving in and letting it all out. Since then they were closer. But this wasn't about his relationship development with Joey but him and Dawson growing slowly apart. His days with Dawson at their old fort in the forest seem a lifetime ago. When they went back there they had felt their history but Pacey hadn't been able to tell him what he meant to tell him then. That night he knew he had to stop things with Joey, for Dawson's' sake. He had tried…he really had that time to get her out of his head…but he couldn't, he couldn't get her out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, every time he slept he dreamt of her, every time he was around her he wanted to tell he how he felt and kiss her.'_ He looked up when the bell rang just as Jack entered the class and hastily took a seat next to him. _'I wonder how Jack feels about all of this. Jack never really got along with Dawson.'_ A small smile played on his lips remembering how things were between Jack and Dawson also because of Joey. The teacher began to scribble something on the board while saying something but Pacey didn't hear him, lost in his own thoughts. _'Jack, he personally never had a problem with Jack. He liked him but it put him in a position that was uncomfortable, being Dawson's friend and being Jack's friend, who just happens to be your girlfriends at the time brother. He remembered how upset Dawson was with him when he had invited Jack along on the father son fishing trip. He'd been upset with Dawson and Dawson was just too self-absorbed again to figure out why. Jack had seen it in an instance and finally told Dawson it was because Pacey's father, John Witter, put Dawson on a pedestal while Pacey stood in that shadow. John Witter seemed to care more about Dawson, like everybody else in Pacey's life, then Pacey. Pacey just couldn't figure out at that time in his life why that was. John was his father, not Dawson. And Dawson actually seemed upset with his father that weekend. He just couldn't believe how in the world anyone could be unhappy with a father like Mitch Leery. It just made him so angry. Dawson could never see beyond his own little world. Could never see how lucky he was. It had hurt him then that Jack who had not even known him for a year could see that but not his so-called best friend. But again Dawson had attempted to make up his shortcomings for him when Pacey's father had first been proud at him then told him to enjoy it because he would most likely not happen again, Dawson had tried to be there. The effort alone made him forgive his best friend but in the back of his mind he knew Dawson would never understand how it felt like to hear every day from your father that you were basically worthless and a mistake. Andie knew him better then anyone had. It hurt that even Jack seemed to take an interest to get to know him better while Dawson never seemed to really try to talk to him. Sure he would tell him he didn't want to talk about it but Dawson should have pushed harder. But it wasn't Dawson's fault things between him and his father weren't good. Eventually his father and him bonded a little, this also thanks to Andie. He owed Andie much and he loved her, he just wasn't in love with her anymore. He once had been but when he found out she had cheated on him, those feelings seem to have died. Ever since then he and Joey had gotten even closer. Dawson just didn't understand him anymore. Dawson wanted him to become the town screw up again so he could feel better about himself. Dawson had said so at his birthday party. Sure he was drunk and he himself knew how you say things you don't mean sometimes when you're drunk. But still those feelings come from somewhere when you're drunk. He remembered himself ranting about Dawson and Joey's balled and how tired he was of their saga. He had made him feel like he wanted to puke. He actually puked after too. Still it had been wrong to say those things and he knew it, and felt sorry for saying them. But still part of him felt that way at that time to have said those things. Which meant part of Dawson must have felt that way too.'_ He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by Jack asking him something. "Huh?" he said before turning to Jack saying "sorry what?"

Jack smirked, _'Pacey will always have that short attention span when it comes to school'_ "I asked how you were dealing with this whole Dawson thing." He repeated to his friend.

"Well not so much dealing, as avoiding to deal with it. It's just that it's weird, him and me have been friends for so long but since he started his relationship with Joey I've felt like him and me have been growing apart. Maybe I pulled away because I might have had feelings for her back then but not knowing I had or maybe it was because I didn't want to be the character he had scripted for me anymore. I don't know but as hard as I tried things just didn't got the same, maybe I didn't want them to because since I met Andie I didn't want to be the town loser everyone thought I was. I've just been thinking that even if we became friends now again it wouldn't be like it was before. Not because it doesn't feel right but because I don't want to feel the way I feel around him. I don't want to be the person he wants be to be. I want to be the person I'm right now." Pacey fell silent and watched Jack then looked towards the front of the class noticing the teacher was gone.

Jack smiled "he went to get some more coffee while we are supposed to be working on our assignment. But back to Dawson, I don't think you should trust him. I don't know why exactly. Call it an instinct. On the outside he seems sorry and sincere but there is something…off about it. Jen thinks so too, that's why I got to class so late. I hadn't had the chance to talk with her with Dawson there, but Dawson went to Math with Andie and Jen had a free period. Anyways she says the feels there is something Dawson isn't telling us but it could be an all matter of things. We both suspect he's not over Joey. He's still calling her his soul mate, which is kinda my fault since I was the first one to bring up the words _soul mate_, but that's because I hadn't seen you and Joey together. I'm not saying she's your soul mate or anything Pace because we're a little young to be using those kind of words. But you guys do have a deep connection with each other. And share a deep love, really. Every time either one of you see each other your eyes just light up." Jack said smiling then added seriously "I'm not sure _if_ Dawson is up to anything but if he is don't let him get to you. Joey is with you, she chose you, she loves you, not him."

Pacey smiled saying "Of course she does, honestly which woman would chose oompa Loopma over sexy me?"

Jack laughed "Pacey, I hate to break it to you, but you're not that hot."

"Of course I am, but I'm afraid all the hotness is reserved for one woman." Pacey replied smirking.

"Of course it is Pacey" Jack said chuckling.

Pacey smirked and was about to say something when the teach said with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand "I'm glad this little assignment has got you both so excited." He said to them, then added "maybe I should give you both an additional assignment, since it was about Othello, maybe you two will write an essay for me about Shakespeare and his work." The teacher smirked at their faces and walked to his desk saying "I want it on my desk by the end of next week." The bell rang cutting off the response from the two friends and they irritably started packing their bags.

Just as they were about to walk up to the teacher, to get out of it, the teacher said "Oh and this better be about his plays and not those movies you have about Shakespeare on your part time job Mr. Witter."

-----------

When they were outside after an unsuccessful attempt to get out of their assignment Pacey said "I swear that guy took over Mr. Petersons spirit in making our lives difficult for his own pleasure."

Jack smiled wryly "I second that. Hey Joey, Jen" Jack said as they approached the two girls and…Dawson in the hallway. Joey wrapped her arms around Pacey's neck and kissed him "hey" she whispered when she pulled back. Pacey smiled at her "hey then noticed the figure behind her. "Dawson" Jack and Pacey said in union. Joey and Jen, turned to look at Dawson whom had apparently followed the girls because Joey rolled her eyes in annoyance and frustration at the sight of him and Jen managed a small smile. Pacey just continued to stare at him with a blank facial expression not saying a word beside his name he said when he greeted them.

"Hey" Dawson said, then added "so you guys had that new English teacher yet? I heard he's a nightmare."

Pacey shrugged, Jack looked from him to Dawson uncomfortable and ended up saying "He's got Pacey and me do an extra assignment because we were talking."

"Actually he only saw us laughing" Pacey threw in.

"You got in trouble already? It's our first day of the new school year!" Joey said looking at him with forced disapproval.

"Oh my, Miss Potter are you suggesting you want to punish me for getting in trouble our first day back at school?" he asked smirking at her in a amused shocked expression as his eyes told her what kind of punishment he had in mind.

Joey gasped and gave him a hit on his head "pervert" she said to him smirking at him in amusement before squealing when he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground and spun her around grinning.

After the third spin he put her down and smirked and she playfully hit his shoulder before leaning in to kiss him.

Pacey kissed her back his arms tight around her waist holding her close to him when Jen said "uh guys" she broke apart and noticed an uncomfortable Jack and Jen standing near Dawson whom was smiling happily at them. "Oh don't worry about me guys. As long as the two of you are happy, I am happy" he said to them, although inside he felt the anger and rage flow through him urging him to take Joey out of Pacey's arms and beat him back into the hospital if not his grave for touching what was his.

The four managed a small smile before all excusing themselves to get to the lockers before the next class started, which was about to.

* * *

Hope you liked that, next chapter Dawson will throw movie night, inviting everyone, that must be fun! right? lol. feedback please. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Finally took care of stuff with school, ugh can't believe it starts again next Tuesday.Anyways thanks elwoodluver00034, for the nice feedback, I really, really appreciate it. Feedback it is always needed :D for fanfics which I also love to write and read.

**Note2:** I'm in the mood to pull an Alias so sue me if you hate it, lol

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"I should have known you were behind this?" Pacey said to him.

"You never were very bright, and always too trusting?" Dawson said to him although there was that look on his face that was really enjoying the pain he was causing his former best friend.

"She doesn't love you anymore Dawson, you can try all you want to get her back but she's not going to fall for it." Pacey said to him trying to stay calm.

"SHE'S MY SOULATE!" Dawson yelled at him angrily "She only went to you because I rejected her. She's just scared. But she'll see, I'm better for her. I'm her soul mate, especially since everyone thinks you're dead. She'll need a shoulder to cry on, who better then the person who knew you better then everyone else."

Pacey had had it with Dawson's delusions "Listen to yourself Dawson, you're calling someone your soul mate just because you knew her, and she knew you. That's not what a soul mate it Dawson, that's what best friends are. The deluded reason you think she's your soul mate is because you were her best friend and she was yours. Joey didn't let anyone else know her so you got to know her like nobody else did. But I knew you too Dawson, how many times have I psychoanalysed you? How many times was I right? How many times have you actually bothered to get to know me better? I knew you Dawson but you didn't know me. You never believed I could be someone other then a screw up. You were supposed to be my best friend, yet you always were so quick to think the worst of me. What was it you called me? Weak and self motivated, I've had it with you Dawson, I tried, I really did try to become your friend again but whatever was between us once it's gone now. You're a self-absorbed asshole and I can't wait until you finally get what is coming to you!" he yelled as he tried to break free from the chains that were around his wrists and to the wall of the cave he was being held captive in.

Dawson looked at his former friend and smiled sadly "I'm doing you a favour Pace, you and everybody in town. Your family hates you, the town thinks you're a screw up. I hate you. When the tie gets in, this cave will be under water. You'll be out of everybody's lives and Joey will move on the someone better then you."

"Like you? Give me a break Oempa Loompa" Pacey said to him and received a hard punch from Dawson against his face.

For a moment Dawson seemed to struggle with just finishing him off or letting him drown. When the water began to rise in the cave she smirked "Have fun swimming" he said before walking to the exit.

Pacey watched him go, _'God Jo, I hope you're going to be ok. Jack, Jen, Andie, please take care of her…I don't know if you're out there God, I never really believed in you because my life basically sucked but please don't let him near her. I don't care what happens tome, just make sure she's ok. You hear me, I don't know if I'll be with you soon or if I'm going to hell but she'd be ok.'_

-----------

**48 HOURS (2 days) EARLIER**

"If there is something else I can help you with don't hesitate to call" Joey said to Mr. Eilerson, a guest at the Potter B&B.

Pacey walked in and said "Hey miss, I could go with a kiss," smirking at her as he walked up to her.

Joey looked to her side and smiled "that, can be arranged" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Pacey wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him "good service, you girls have here" he said smirking at her.

"Shut up and kiss me" Joey said to him which made Pacey laugh and lean in to kiss her.

Just as their lips touched each others Bessie said "I swear Pacey, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you live here."

Pacey chuckled "If I did that, I doubt Joey and I would make it outside."

"I would, but you Witter just might not make it out alive." Joey replied smirking.

"Is that so Josephine?" Pacey asked playfully "You wouldn't have to kill me to ravage this sexy body. You know you're the only woman who can do that without charge."

"Who said anything about me doing anything, all I have to do is make one phone call to psycho Dawson and he'd be happy to take care of that sexy body of yours." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, she saw Pacey flinch and retreated his warm body from hers.

"I'm sorry" Joey apologized "I didn't mean it like that. It was just a bad joke."

Pacey sighted and Bessie decided to leave the two alone to figure this out. "I know Jo, it's just ok if we're going to have this talk let's do it somewhere more private." He said and looked around and then entered the kitchen which Joey behind him.

"Look, Jo, I love you. You know that, we have both known Dawson since…forever." He paused and ran a hand through his hair.

Joey remained silent knowing Pacey needed to get this out without her interrupting "Dawson screwed up. I know that, you know that. But like Jen says we all sometimes screw up. I know he overdid that since none of us is responsible for putting the other in the hospital but…" he paused again before continuing "what I'm trying to say is that I'm ok with trying to be his friend again. I know you don't need my permission but he's such a big part of both of our lives we owe it to him to give him one more chance at our friendship."

Joey looked at him if he had gone insane which is exactly what she said "Are you crazy Pacey! He put you in the hospital, you could have died because of him! Do you know how scared I was seeing you lying there on that hospital bed. Do you even know what it did to me when I got a phone call from Jack saying you were in the hospital. And finding out the person whom I considered family was the one putting you there. It broke my heart Pacey! I killed me to know I loved you and that I may not have been able to tell you that. And that it was Dawson's fault. The fact that he is at school again scares me. I'm scared at what he might do to you again. And more then that it scares me because I don't know if I can go on through life without you." Tears were running down her face now and Pacey enveloped her in his arms hugging her tight against him while rubbing her back.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok Jo" she said trying to soothe you. "I have no plan of leaving you. I didn't then and I'm not going to now. Truth is Potter that you make me feel whole, like I can be more hen I am. You make me feel good about being myself. I love you and you're not going to get writhe of me." She pulled back slightly and looked him his sincere and beautiful stormy blue eyes. She couldn't help it she smiled which made him smile. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face behind her ear and they leaned in and brushed their lips over each other.

The kiss had quickly turned passionate and before Joey knew it she was against the refrigerator while her hands were pulling him closer, needing him closer. Pacey left her mouth and turned to her neck and then _ring ring_. Pacey growled and Joey said "Ignore it, Bessie can get it" Pacey continued to suck, nibble and kiss her neck and reached her collarbone when the phone ran again this time Bessie yelled "Joey, would you get that!"

Joey grumbled upset their make out session was interrupted but she slid out of Pacey's arms and grabbed the phone and in a forced fake cheerful tone said "Potter Bed & Breakfast, how may I help you"

Pacey smirked an idea popping in his head and stood behind Joey his arms around her as he started to nibble and kiss her neck on the side the phone wasn't.

Joey tried really hard not to moan especially since the person on the other end was.

"Dawson" she said and felt her boyfriend stiffen behind her but not release her.

"_Hey Joey, look I know our friendship is fragile and all but I…is Pacey there? Cos that would make it easier."_

"Pacey and I were in the middle of something so if you could hurry this up and ask me whatever it is you wanted to ask we can get back to it" Joey said through the phone missing Pacey's smile and Dawson clenching the phone tightly in his hand.

"_I was just going to ask if you two were up for movie night Saturday night. Just like old time…"Dawson went silent awaiting Joey's response "…Jen, Andie and Jack are also coming" he added._

Joey turned around in Pacey's arms while holding a hand over the speaking peace of the phone as she whispered to him "He wants us to come to movie night Saturday, along with Jen, Jack and Andie"

Pacey raised an eyebrow saying "Does he love us all being together uncomfortable or something?" At Joey's awaiting response he sighted "Fine, since the others are there I guess it won't be that bad. Still this ruins a perfectly good make out session I had planned for the evening."

"Pacey, we had a study session planned Saturday, not a make out session." She said to him.

Pacey smirked "I know, but we both know you won't be able to keep your hands off me the second I walk through your door."

Joey rolled her eye but smiled knowing it was probably true. She removed her hand from the phone and replaced it against her ear.

"_Joey? You still there?"_ Dawson's whiny voice asked. Ugh he made her sick but in good faith for the others she was willing to put her health at risk for an evening.

"I'm here" she said then added "Pacey and I will be there Saturday, at 8?"

_Dawson smiled "perfect" he said to her. "I have the perfect movies ready."_

Joey groaned inwardly _'not E.T. again or any other Spielberg movie for that matter'_ "Great" she said with false enthusiasm.

"_Ok, then I'll guess I'll see you Saturday" Dawson said._

"I can't wait" Joey said hanging up and then groaned as she looked at Pacey who then at his turn groaned "Not E.T. again" he said to her.

"Like I'm any more happy to see that movie again then you are Pacey. The only reason I went is for Jen, Jack and Andie." Joey replied.

"You think I want to endure several hours of uncomfortable in Dawson's bedroom, not being allowed to touch or kiss you because it might upset him. Things are just never going to be like they were between us. And I'm not even so sure I want them to be anymore." Pacey said to her.

"I know what you mean, I mean I did really love Dawson but the entire time he was gone I never missed him. At first I thought I would but I don't. I've got great friends and a sweet boyfriend with a large ego of himself. What more do I need, certainly not an E.T. obsessed big forehead like Dawson Leery." Joey said to him.

Pacey laughed, "God you're so sexy when you talk like that about Dawson" he said before he buried her face in her neck.

Joey laughed at him sand said "come here" as she lifted his head up to her level and kissed him.

-----------

Joey and Pacey walked up to Dawson's house on Saturday night, they had five minutes before it was 8 which was when they had as time for movie night at Dawson's. They stopped walking when the reached the ladder, which led up to Dawson's window, which was open.

"Ok so do we climb up or do we use the door?" Pacey asked his girlfriend.

"I can't believe you guys actually came." Jen Lindley said as she, Jack and Andie walked up to them.

"Yeah I was sure Dawson must have lied about you guys actually coming. I guess I owe you 5 bucks Andie" whom smiled victoriously as she took Jack's money.

"Wait, he called you saying we were already coming?" Pacey asked them.

"Yeah" Jen answered confused at what Pacey was getting at.

"Dawson called me saying you guys were already coming" Joey said getting it.

"He manipulated us yet again" Pacey said feeling like he could hit himself for falling for another one of his manipulations.

"Ok, so what do we do now? Do we still go in or do we bail?" Jack asked.

"I vote bail" Joey said, then added "the only reason I went along with this is for you guys. I'm so not up for another evening of E.T. Pacey and I were going to study."

Jen chuckled at that and said "Sure you were" in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh, Jen you don't know that, they might actually have studied." Andie said to her.

"Yeah maybe a book of kama sutra" Jack threw in making Joey blush bright red while he and Jen laughed at it. Andie simply rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, she was happy for them.

Pacey smirked "maybe Dawson rented the tape. He can be a real pervert you know."

"Oh believe me, we know" Jen said remembering the porno tape she, Abby, Andie and Joey had found in his room. "Good will humping!" she said before all three of the girls bursted out in laughter.

Jack and Pacey looked at each other clueless and then at the girls "something we missed?" Pacey asked.

Joey laughed, "remember how you, Dawson and Jack went on a father son fishing trip together. Well me Andie, Jen and Abby were with Dawson's mother at his house." Joey continued to laugh again.

Andie continued "Anyways Abby decided we should go raid his room."

"And when we did" Jen continued "We found this video _"Good will humping!"_.

"Oh you guys remember when his mother came in." Andie said and the three laughed again while Pacey and Jack looked at each other smiling.

"Oh there you guys are" Dawson said walking up to them.

The three girls looked up saw Dawson and bursted out in laughter again leaving it to the boys to explain, which they avoided saying "Let's get inside."

"What's going on?" Dawson asked confused and knowing somehow it was Pacey's fault.

"Humping, apparently" Jack said causing Dawson to look even more confused as the girls laughed even louder.

"Just a joke D" Pacey said as they went inside.

-----------

The six of then were sitting in Dawson's bedroom, Dawson was on his bed, Andie next to him, Jen next to her, Jack in the chair to the left of the bed and Pacey in the chair to the right with Joey in his lap.

"_Elliott has reached the landing site. He brushes the leaves away from the turntable of the communication device. A blue-light floods Elliott's face._

_He looks up into the, along with the other bikers. E.T., with red-heart happily flashing, also gazes into the sky as his spaceship descends._

_  
"Home," says E.T._

_  
The spaceship continues its descent as E.T.'s red-heart flutters. The spaceship finally lands in a golden glowing light. A car pulls into the forest, and Gertie's voice can be heard pointing out the location of the boys. The ramp to the spaceship lowers. Gertie runs up to Mike and E.T. She gives E.T. the plant and says that she just wanted to say goodbye. Michael responds that E.T. doesn't know goodbye._

_  
"Be good," says E.T._

_  
"Yes," says Gertie, as she kisses him on the nose._

_  
Mike places his hand on E.T.'s head. E.T. puts the plant on the ground, as Mary and "Keys" run up to the edge of the site. Mike picks up Gertie and carries her away as Elliott approaches E.T._

_"Come," says E.T_

_  
"Stay," says Elliott._

_  
E.T. lifts his finger to his lips and says "ouch."_

_  
Elliott tearfully lifts his finger to his lips and says "ouch."_

_  
E.T. and Elliott hug each other as the are visually surrounded by blue and white lights. Then Elliott and Mary exchange glances as Mike and Gertie stand by and watch. E.T. lifts his finger to Elliott's forehead. It lights up, then he says: "I'll be right here."_

_"Bye," says Elliott.._

_  
E.T. picks up the potted plant and carries it up the gangplank. Elliott watches from below as Harvey starts up the plank, then returns to Elliott's side._

_  
The gangplank lifts up and separates E.T. from Elliott. The ships circular entrance closes. The spaceship lifts off. Elliott watches it float up into the sky. It then speeds away, leaving an orange-blue rainbow behind against the blue-morning sky._

_  
Mary watches and laughs with happiness. The other boys also watch, as Mike holds Gertie in his arms. The film ends with a shot of Elliott gazing up into the sky._

_  
THE END"_

(lol) As the credits begin to roll Pacey had the stifle a laugh as he heard Joey mutter "finally"

Pacey looked at the others who seemed equally relieved that the movie was over, all but Dawson of course who was smiling excitedly.

"Ok I think Jo and I are gonna go, D." he said as he saw Dawson reaching for Jurassic Park "we have some studying." He added.

"Oh, alright, you sure cos we only watched one movie." Dawson said.

"I think that's probably enough for one night Dawson." Jen said "I'd better go too. Promised Grams I'd do that studying thing tonight after movie night."

"And our dad wanted to take Andie and me to mom tomorrow so we'd better get going too if we want to be able to get up in the morning." Jack threw in.

Soon everyone was gone and was alone laying on his bed thinking. After a couple of minutes he got up and climbed out of his window.

-----------

Later that night,

"Doug, you here?" Pacey said as he entered his and his brothers place.

When there was no response Pacey smiled _'Good no diva's this evening'_ he walked over to the couch when he heard a sound he turned around expecting it to be Doug when he saw a two black figure one about to knock him out.

Pacey didn't think, he just react quickly and avoided the baseball bat coming at him, which would have surely knocked him out. No time to think Pacey threw himself at the figure. Knocking him to the ground and punched him hard against his hidden face. As he reached for the baseball bat which the man had dropped when he had hit the ground with Pacey on top of him Pacey was suddenly yanked up and hold tightly by the second figure from behind.

A flash of light almost blinded him and he saw a smiling Dawson taking a picture of him getting beat up by the two men.

"This is what you get Pacey. This is what you deserve. I tried to be nice to you to only take your friends away from you and leave you with nothing. Which is exactly what you deserve but for some reason they keep being more loyal to you then to me. No matter, soon you won't be here anymore and they'll have no choice but to let me back in." Dawson said to him.

"Dawson, what are you talking about, help me out here" Pacey said to his friend as he kicked the first figure away from him and into Doug's CD collection.

"There is the stupid Pacey, I remember, goodnight." Dawson said as he took another picture and Pacey had to close his eye because of the flash of light which gave figure number two enough time to let him go and put a needle into Pacey's arm and injected the drugs into his system. The last thing Pacey saw was figure number one walking up to him before he lost consciousness.

"And phase 1 complete, time for phase 2" he said and figure number 2 dropped Pacey to the ground and grabbed his hand and shoved a gun in it and aimed it at figure number 1 "Bye Dylan" he said before he pulled the trigger and figure number 1, Dylan, looked wide-eyed at him before he fell backwards unto the ground dead by a bullet through his brain.

"Good, now the cops will think that Pacey found a burglar in the apartment and grabbed Doug's spare gun and shot him before he too was shot by the second burglar." Dawson said smiling as the figure number 2 looked at him strangely before a silenced shot was fired and he too fell dead to the ground. "Also dead, and then burglar number 2 set fire to the place to cover his tracks." Dawson said smiling insanely as he walked to grab the tank of kerosene he had brought with him. He threw it around the room. "don't worry Pacey, I'm not going to let you burn to death alive. I have other plans for you. But having found two bodies, or what will be left of them, one killed with Doug's gun they will assume you are one of the casualties, by the time they find out you're not nobody will know where you have gone too and what happened to you." He dragged his former best friend to the window and dumped him out right unto the truck he had taken from his father. He had put some pillows in them so Pacey wouldn't bee too damaged by the fall. He then threw a match backwards before he jumped out the window.

Dawson watched in satisfaction when he saw Doug's place burn then quickly got in the front seat of the car and drove off knowing police and firemen would be there soon.**

* * *

**

God, I'm evil, I know. I'll try to update again soon, lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **Thanks elwoodluver00034, superfan24, FL twin, for the nice feedback. And to answer a much dreaded question. As to if I would actually let Pacey die, well answering that would take suspense off the story so you'll just have to read and see.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Joey was in her bed thinking what wonderful time she just had with Pacey. She heard the doorbell ring and wondered who would be at the door this time at night. She got out of bed and wrapped her bathrobe around her as she walked out of her room downstairs.

Bessie opened the door, "Doug what are you doing here?" Bessie asked then noticed his face.

"What happened?" Bessie asked him.

Douglas Witter looked at the concerned woman in front of him and then heard movement by the stairs and looked at Joey standing there frozen when she saw him.

He turned back to Bessie "I'm sorry Bessie, there was a break in at my apartment. Pacey…he tried to stop them and it looks like he got one of the burglars. But he must not have seen…" Doug stopped struggling to find words to continue but coming up empty, his baby brother was dead. Gone killed.

"He's ok though, isn't he?" Joey asked finally coming all the way down and walked up to Doug. Her mind was racing _'He has to be ok, if something happened to him I would have known. I would have known if something had happened. He can't be dead. He promised he wasn't going anywhere. He can't leave me. I can't go on without him, oh please God please don't let him be dead.'_

"I'm sorry Joey" Doug's voice said "we found someone else besides the dead burglar who looks like he could be him with my gun in his hand. We can't be sure but who else could it be. There was a fire so his face was…there isn't much left to identify him." Doug said but Joey kept shaking her head "no, no. This isn't happening. He's alive. I know he's alive. I would have known…I would have felt…He's not dead! He promised!" she screamed and pushed passed Bessie and Doug running outside. She had to see, prove them wrong. She ran towards the truck and opened the door only to be stopped by Bessie.

"Joey, I know this must be hard but you can't escape from all of this. You're in no shape to drive." Her sisters voice said.

"It's not him, he's alive. I know he is." Joey told her sister "I have to prove them wrong, either you drive me or I'll drive myself there."

"Joey, I can't go. Alexander can't be left alone." Bessie replied. "And you can't go either, Pacey wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I'll take her" Doug's voice said making the girls look around at him.

"Are you sure Doug?" Bessie asked him concerned.

"She needs to see it with her own eyes to accept it. I hate to be the one to do it but she needs someone to do it." Doug replied.

"Ok, but be careful." Bessie said to her sister as she went with Deputy Doug to his car.

-----------

They didn't say anything the entire drive to Doug's apartment. Once Doug stopped the car nearby Joey could see the firemen and police officers walking around the apartment which where Pacey lived with his older brother.

She opened the car door and got out not saying anything but looking at where the man she loved might be killed in. "They took the bodies to the morgue at the hospital." Doug's voice said to her but she barely heard him.

She saw a familiar figure approaching and heard Doug continue "I didn't think it was wise for you to go there without a close friend. Since I saw Jen here earlier I hoped she'd still be here now."

Jen came closer, her face wet with tears she had cried when she found out one of her best friends was dead.

-----------

**About 2 hour earlier**

"You want to take a break!" Jen yelled at her now ex-boyfriend Henry Parker as they were out on the docks taking a walk like Henry had suggested for them. At the time it had seem romantic but now, she was furious.

"Jen, please I just have to figure out some things. It's really confusing for me, all these other girls keep flirting with me and I just was to take a step back and figure things out." Henry said to her.

Jen glared at him "After a whole year of what some people might say of stalking me you want to break up with me?"

"Not break up, just take a break." Henry said to her.

"Oh, well that's such a relief, you know what Henry, let me make it easy for you. We're done." She said to him and turned around walking away.

"Jen" Henry called after her but she ignored him continuing to walk.

She wasn't sure why she came to Doug's place and not just home or to Jack, maybe because Jack's place was further away. On one side she wanted to be alone but she needed a friend on the other. As she reached the apartment smoke was blazing out of the windows and roof and flames could be seen behind them. "Oh God" Jen said as she forgot about her trouble with Henry and ran towards the small crowd of people outside yelling "Pacey! Pacey!" people looked at her but none were the dark-haired 17 year old whom was one of her closest friends.

As she tried to get through the barricade she was suddenly stopped by a muscled chest. "You can't go in there miss" the voice from the body said.

"I have to know if he's ok!" Jen said looking up at him and recognized the tired and tearstained face of "You're his brother right, Doug? Is he ok?" she asked her voice full with hope and desperation.

Doug looked at her, she was pretty, blond, a friend of Pacey's. Jen. "It looks like there were burglars when he got there. Pacey…he managed to shoot one of them with my gun but…we think that he's dead. We found a second body, bare recognizable but resembles Pacey and he had my gun in his hand." Doug heard himself tell the blonde although he didn't quite believe it himself. When he got the call about his apartment being on fire and a shot being heard fired inside his heart seemed to have stopped for a few beats before he could ask if there was anyone inside who got out alive. If his baby brother was alright. But he didn't get that satisfying answer that his annoying little brother was alright. So he had to drive to his apartment to find firemen putting out the fire. He found out about two bodies being found. He had found out one of the bodies had his gun in his hands. When he went to inspect the body he had felt tears run down but the shock prevented him from breaking down. He couldn't quite grasp the idea that the little brother who always teased him about his music collection and said he was a closet gay case was gone. Even with the overwhelming evidence saying nothing else. So he was numb, not breaking down but not dealing either. The blonde started to sob and he put his arms around her trying to comfort her.

-----------

**Now**

Joey stood there unsure what to do until the other female stood right in from of her and they looked into each others eyes. Joey wasn't sure what happened next but the next thing she knew they were hugging each other tight Jen crying against her.

"It's alright Jen, It's going to be alright. It's not him they found. It's not him, I'd know if it were him. Someone set this up…" as if she spoke of the devil because she saw a blonde boy with a worried and slightly scared expression on his face looking around through the crowd.

"You" Joey said feeling her body stiffen at the sight of him.

Dawson heard Joey and ran up to her and Jen who was now looking confused before holding Joey trying to calm the shaking brunette down. "Joey, you don't know if he's behind this." Jen said to her. "He was his friend for over 10 years, you really think he'd set all this up? You really think he's capable of murder?" Jen asked her.

"I don't know." Joey said, "I didn't think he was capable of putting Pacey in the hospital either, let's go find out."

-----------

Meanwhile in a cave the water stopped rising and Pacey had to try to swim with the heavy chains to keep his head above the water, there was a loophole in Dawson's plan. The water didn't reach the top of the cave at the point Pacey was being held prisoner. Still exhaustion, and no not salt water and food would eventually kill him nevertheless.**

* * *

**

I know, short but my muse is being a pain. taking a break now, maybe write more tonight.

Sabs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **Thanks elwoodluver00034, superfan24, FL twin, snowbell101, for the nice feedback.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Jen and Joey met Dawson halfway because he was also walking towards them.

"God, I just heard about this. Is Pacey ok?" Dawson asked acting dumb and panicked.

Before Jen could say anything Joey said "Like you'd care. You arranged this somehow, didn't you Dawson? What do you think is going to happen? That'd I'd just forget about him and come running back into your arms?" she paused her angry eyes glaring at his blue ones whom she knew were hiding something, even if she couldn't see it.

"Now wait a minute Joey, I had nothing to do with this!" Dawson defended himself. "I loved Pacey, he was my best friend."

"Yeah, a best friend whom you beat up and left to die. What amazes me is that you didn't roll his body into the water. Or were you afraid someone might hear you?" Joey continued to accuse her former best friend.

"Joey" Jen said trying to calm her down. "This isn't helping, this isn't going to bring him back."

"He's not dead Jen!" Joey screamed at her. "It'd be too easy for him to let him die. No Dawson would want him to suffer" she suddenly balled her fists and punched Dawson hard against his face. And then threw herself on top of him and as they crashed against the ground she held her hands at his throat trying to strangle him "Where is he?" she yelled at him. "I know you set this up, this has one of Dawson Leery scripts put into action all over it. Tell me where he is and I might just let you live!" she threatened.

Dawson was surprised, he hadn't suspected Joey to still believe Pacey was alive after all the evidence pointing that he wasn't. Still he wasn't going to let his master plan fall into the water just yet "I don't know Joey" he said forcing tears to form in his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

"You really think I would do this to him?" he said in a heartbroken voice.

Joey looked at him her grip loosening a little bit, _'was she wrong? Could Pacey really be…No, I will not believe it! He's not dead!'_ she thought and was about to tighten her grip again when strong arms pulled her off Dawson.

"Easy, Joey, calm down. I know this must be horrible for you to accept but you can't just attack people based on your belief he's still alive and this is a set-up." Douglas Witter's voice said to her.

"It's not my belief he's alive…I kno-w…he's a- a-live" her voice began to break and suddenly Joey felt her legs go weak and everything turned back and she hung limp in Pacey Witter's brother.

"She's fainted." Doug said as he carefully laid her down.

Dawson came closer but Doug looked up "Look Dawson, I know you must feel terrible right now but Joey obviously doesn't need you right now. I think it is best if you stay away from her. "Jen, would you get the car door open, I'm taking her to the hospital."

Jen did as he asked and Doug got Joey laid down in the backseat. "I'm coming with you" Jen said to him getting into the seat next to the drivers seat. She then took a shaking hand out her pocket, retrieving her cell phone. "I should call grams and the McPhee's." she said to no one in particular and Doug just nodded. She turned to Dawson "I don't know if you have anything to do with this or not Dawson. If you don't I'm sorry, but please try and understand. But if you do have something to do with you, last time you tried to kill Pacey we as a group decided to let you off easy, we just wanted you to get better. This time, however, if I found out you had something to do with this I'm going to do the everything I can to get you behind bars for life. Minor nor not." With that said Doug started the car and drove off leaving a angry Dawson behind.

'_His plan wasn't going as well as he had planned, they were suspicious of him. But at least Pacey should be dead by now.'_ He smiled at that thought but quickly wiped it off his face, worried someone might see it.

-----------

She was standing on water, which was impossible but for some reason she was. She looked around she could see the open see on one side and a cove on the other.

'_where am I? Am I dreaming? Last thing I remembered was yelling at Dawson…Pacey, I have to wake up or something and find out where he is I have to…' _Josephine Lillian Potter stopped thinking when she saw a small ball of light hover before her and then there was a flash of white light and Joey had to cover her eyes.

"Mom?" Joey asked recognizing the woman revealed in white light before her when she could see again.

"Hello sweetheart, it is good to see you again. Though I had hoped it would be under better circumstances." Lillian Potter said in a soft voice to her daughter.

"How? You're…" Joey started and her mother smiled "It's a dream honey, and yet not quite a dream. More like a vision. I'm here to help you find your true love before he is lost to you." Her mother answered her.

Joey still had trouble compensating that her mothers' spirit was actually here in her dream talking to her. "I knew he was still alive, where is he?" she asked.

"Look inside your heart Joey. Don't be scare at what you might find there. He is very much alive and reaching out to you. You must hear him in order to find him." Her mother told her.

"But…how?" Joey asked her.

"Shh, close your eyes. Clear your mind, and now open your hearth, feel him inside, listen, see" Lillian Potter said softly and Joey did as her mother said.

'_Jo, I love you. Please be careful. I'm sorry but I can't…'_ Joey could here a familiar voice inside of her.

"_don't you dare leave me alone Pacey Witter!" _she practically yelled to the voice.

'_Jo?' the voice asked 'is that you?'_

"_of course it is me Witter. Who else were you expecting Santa Claus?" _Joey said and a warm feeling filled her as he could feel his amusement for her comment. _"Listen Pacey, you promised you wouldn't leave me alone. Just hang on. I can't lose you…I just can't."_

'_Jo, don't trust him, don't trust Dawson.'_

"_I know Pace, I already had a feeling Dawson had something to do with what happened at Doug's. Everyone else thinks your dead. You have to tell me where you are so we can come save you."_

'_I don't know Jo, a cave, somewhere. Lots of water, accessible when the tie is low but now when it's high it's filled with water. I can just barely keep my head above water. I'm so tired Jo.'_

"_I know, honey, but just hang in there, I need you. I love you. If you give up I will never forgive you, you hear me? I will not forgive you if you give up on me Witter!"_

Joey could feel their connection falter "Please I need to see where he is?" she begged anyone willing to listen and she gasped when she was back standing on top of the water. Her eyes open again. She could see her mother whom smiled sadly at her "Goodbye" Joey could hear her whisper before she felt her body move fast forwards until she stopped again, this time in some familiar cove, there was something under water calling for her suddenly her body was jerked forwards again and she could herself go through the water and she hover again seeing a cave just underneath and then she was jerked backwards.

-----------

"No, mom, Pacey, don't leave me" Joey mumbled then suddenly her eyes shot open and she could see herself on a bed in a room and people standing at the end of her bed looking worried at her.

"It's ok Joey, we're here" Jen was the first to recover from Joey waking up and weird mumblings, she took Joey's hand in hers, "you're at the hospital Joey, you fainted and Doug drove us here. Jack, Andie and grams are here as well."

"It's ok Joey, everything is going to be ok" Andie tried to reassure her friend who was looking around scared.

"No, it's not, I have to get out of here. We have to save him." Joey said letting go of Jen's hand and tried to get up but a large dark female doctor pushed her back down "You miss aren't going anywhere. You have been through a terrible thing tonight, you are staying for observation for at least 1 night."

Joey glared at the doctor "I don't have time for this, please guys you have to believe me, I spoke to him. My mother, she showed me where Dawson put him. Please?" she begged.

"It was just a dream miss. It doesn't mean anything." The doctor tried to tell her.

"Maybe it was a sign the Lord gave her that the boy is still alive" Mrs. Ryan said causing everybody to look at her.

The doctor looked disapprovingly at the elder woman "I must ask you not to encourage my patients delusions" she said to her.

"This may not be a delusion, you don't know the girl or have seen her together with this boy. I have, they share a deep love. It could be that God gave her a vision as to where she could find him." Mrs. Ryan argued.

"If you are going to be this unreasonable ma'am then I must ask you to leave." The doctor said.

"Tell us where he is child. Where did the lord show you where he is." Mrs. Ryan asked Joey.

"A cove, a Cove near Capeside, Dawson and Pacey used to play there sometimes. It's north of Capeside. Please you have to save him Jack, Jen, Andie, Mrs. Ryan. Take the _True Love_ and at least look, there is a cave, it's hard to see because it's under water when the tie is high but he's there, alive. You have to hurry, I don't know how long he'll be able to hang on." Joey told her friends.

"Don't worry Joey, we'll check it out." Jack tried to reassure her.

"That is enough, out! All of you! I will not have you encourage my patients delusions any longer, she needs rest." The doctor said and after muttering a goodbye the group left.

"Alright, Doug, Andie you make sure Dawson doesn't do something to Joey. Jen, grams, are you up for some sailing?" Jack asked, knowing they would probably need Mrs. Ryan if they found Pacey. She was a nurse after all and knew how to deal with hypothermia, etc.

"I have to get back to duty" Doug said to them, he didn't really dared to believe Joey's vision was true anyways, and he'd rather keep busy then to wait around the hospital to prevent one of Joey's friends to enter her hospital room.

"Fine, Jen you stay with Andie, Grams and I will take _True love_ to find Pacey." Jack said.

"Alright, be careful Jack, and you too Mrs. Ryan" Andie said giving them both a short hug for good luck.

"Take care of Grams Jack and bring him back to us. Or we'll have a very pissed off Joey to deal with." Jen said hugging them both briefly as well.

"We'll be fine dear, and we'll bring him back." Grams said to the young teenagers.

"Will do Jen, take care Andie. Doug can you give us a lift?" Jack said.

Doug nodded and they headed off.

-----------

Dawson was in a closet in the hospital having heard the others talking outside in the hallway. "I will not let you go Joey, Eve if he's still alive I'm not going to give you back to him. No you're coming with me. We'll elope and get married in Vegas, I'm going to make you so happy Jo. I promise" Dawson talked to himself inside the closet.

* * *

I know I'm evil, lol, next chapter they will find Pacey, Alive or dead? I dunno, well I know but I'm not saying. :P And Dawson is kipnapping Joey? Or is he? TBC, ok I sound like a stupid soap or something but anyways I'll try to update again tomorrow. Meanwhile, feedback. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **Thanks elwoodluver00034, superfan24, FL twin, snowbell101, for the nice feedback.

**Note2: **I have no idea how long high tide and low tide last so I'm just gonna pretend that only just now the tides are shifting again.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

"I think we're almost there" Jack said to grams when he checked the map for their position.

The sun shined in a almost clear sky and there was a medium breeze blowing, perfect weather for sailing. "There is the cove" Grams said to Jack seeing the land opening northwest from them.

"I see it" Jack replied and then continued to steer the _True Love_ into the cove.

Once inside Jack said "There, near those rocks, there is an opening. I'm going to drop anchor and check it out. You stay by the boat, and get some blankets read for when I get back." Jack told Grams.

"Alright Jack, be careful." Mrs. Ryan told the young man in front of her.

"I will be, just hopefully picking up a friend." Jack said to her then went to work dropping the anchor and making sure everything was secure on the _True Love_ before giving Mrs. Ryan one last smile and diving into the cool salty water of the sea.

-----------

"You think they'll find him out there?" Andie asked Jen as they sat just outside Joey's room.

"Truthfully?" Jen asked and Andie nodded. "I really don't know, the whole things seems so weird to me, to dream about where the guy you love is…it's very strange and it could be delusions of wishful thinking like the doctor said. But I don't know, I have this feelings you know I'm afraid to believe it, afraid to have hope that he might actually be out there. Alive."

"I know what you mean, I mean Joey's problem could be just medical like mine were but if it were then why sent Jack and your grandmother all the way out to sea. Why not just say you see them here around you. It sounds weird and maybe even crazy but I have a feeling she could be right about this." Andie replied, then added "Maybe we should go to the chapel, you know. If it is true it might help."

Jen thought for a minute "Maybe" she said finally then quickly added "but what about Joey? We can't just leave her here unguarded. What if Dawson shows up?"

"Maybe one of us should stay here while the other goes to the chapel and then when one of us returns the other can go." Andie suggested.

Jen looked doubtful "Andie if one of us is alone when Dawson shows up. Do you really think that we'd be able to stop him alone?"

"Dawson wouldn't hurt us" Andie said to her.

"He hurt Pacey, I have a feeling he'd do anything to get Joey. Including hurt one of us." Jen replied.

"Look Jen, we're in a hospital, there is just no way he would try anything here. Besides we don't even know for sure Dawson did something to Pacey this time." Andie argued. "and if he does try anything I'm pretty sure you or me can scream loud enough to get the entire hospital staff here in no time." She added.

Jen still looked unsure "I don't know, I mean what good is praying going to do anyways?"

"You know what good prayer can do or you wouldn't have agreed to go to the chapel." Andie said to Jen.

"Fine, alright. but be quick about it. So we can go back to both guarding her room." Jen gave in.

Andie smiled victorious "Alright I'll be back as soon as I can."

-----------

The water was cold and he could barely see what was in front of him as he swam under water through the cave. _'Joey had better be right about this, because if there isn't air in this cave ahead I am going to have to turn back.'_ Jack Mcphee thought to himself then suddenly he could see a place to get some air before going on ahead. He swam to it and gasped for air as he came up. "PACEY!" he yelled through the cave hoping his friend was in here and that he could hear him.

'_I'm so tired, I just can't continue anymore. Please Jo, don't be mad. I just can't…' _Pacey thought and felt himself slip into an unconscious state as he was about to go under water he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He fought again and used his aching muscles of his arms and legs to keep his head above water. He wondered if he had imagined it, like he had imagined Joey's voice what felt like hours earlier.

"Pacey!" Jack yelled again and listened carefully to any sign that the young Witter might be here.

'_There is was again'_ Pacey thought but this time he recognized the voice. Jack, Joey had sent Jack to save him. He hadn't imagined it. Joey had heard him and talked to him. "Jack!" his hoarse voice cracked out. The hope of being saved giving him newfound strength to hold on just a little longer "JACK!" he tried again his throat hurting as he yelled as loud as he could.

'_Did I just heard something or…there it is again. It's Pacey, it has to be!'_ "Hold on Pace! I'm coming!" Jack yelled diving under water again and swimming furiously ahead.

After about a minute Jack spotted a dark figure in the dark water. He shone his flashlight at it and recognized the figure as human. _'has to be Pacey'_ Jack thought just before he resurfaced.

"Jack" Pacey said relieved to see his friend come up.

"Pacey, thank God. You ok?" Jack said smiling as he flashed his flashlight at the dark and heavy looking chains on Pacey's hands and feet.

Pacey chuckled slightly at that "Tired, my arms and legs feel like lead. You think you can do something about these chains?"

Jack smiled, "sure thing Pace, hold on." Jack told him as he grabbed a large tang and placed it on the chain. After lots of squeezing the tang on the chain Jack managed to cut all four chains.

Jack dropped the tool to the ground and swam next to Pacey. "Thanks" Pacey said to him.

"Anytime, just don't make a habit about getting caught and locked up in a cave filled with ice cold water." Jack said to him smiling. "Put your arm around me. I'm going to get us out of here. Grams must be worried about what's taking so long"

"Grams is here?" Pacey asked.

"Yeah, she's on your boat, that's how we got here. Dawson put you in a cave in the cove where you used to play with each other." Jack said to him. "The doctors wouldn't let Joey go-" Jack started at Pacey's alarmed face Jack smiled "don't worry, she just fainted from all the stress. She's fine, Jen and Andie are watching over her in case Dawson decides to show up."

Pacey let out a breath of air, _'Thank you whoever or whatever, for watching over her.'_ He thought then looked at Jack again "Ok, let's do this." Jack nodded and they went under water Jack mostly pulling a tired Pacey along.

"What is taking him?" Mrs. Ryan exclaimed worriedly then let out a breath of relief when she saw Jack rise above water with a figure along. She quickly threw them a rope and began to pull them in, (lol Grams power). Once they reached the _True Love_ she helped them aboard.

After wrapping them both in a thick blanket she hugged first Jack then Pacey, "Thank the Lord"

Jack smiled "Let's go home, there is a certain girl who will kill me if I don't get you top her ASAP."

Pacey smiled as Grams examined his wrists, heartbeat, etc.

-----------

Jen walked into the chapel, it was silent here, and only one old woman there, but cozy for some reason. She sat in a bench and looked up the cross with Jesus on it and started to pray.

'_hey God, it's been a while since I talked to you. I don't even know if you can hear me or not. I'm just hoping you can. One of my best friends might be out there, alone, cold, tired. You can't take him just yet. He has an entire life he has to live first. Joey, she loves him, needs him, I love him too, in a different way yes but I love him and I need him. And then there is Andie, Jack…even grams and Doug. Even though he pretends to not care about his brother I could see tonight he cares deeply about him. But he refuses to let anyone comfort him because he feels responsible for what he thinks is Pacey's death. It was his gun the guy had in his hand but now talking here like this with you I'm not that afraid to hope that that isn't Pacey. Doug is scared of hoping, feels like he doesn't deserve to. And I have no idea why I'm rambling about Douglas Witter when I should be rambling about Pacey and…'_ Jen stopped her thinking when she felt a chill run over her back. And then there was a voice in her head _"Joey"_ scared Jen shot up and looked around. The old woman was gone and there was no one to be seen. Not standing around fear for Joey clutching her heart she ran out and back towards Joey's room.

-----------

"Hey Andie" Dawson said as he came walking up to her carefully "how is she?"

Andie gasped a bit scared but not exactly knowing what to do, she quickly got a grip of herself and said "Dawson, you shouldn't be here."

"No I should, she's my soul mate. If anyone shouldn't be here it's you trying to keep us apart." Dawons' angry voice said.

Andie gulped fear running through her now seeing in his eyes what the others got glimpses off. The insanity, the delusions, "I'll scream" she said to him and Dawson just smiled.

"No you won't" he said and before Andie could do anything a fist hit her face and everything went dark.

Dawson smiled and grabbed her arms dragging her inside Joey's room where he dropped her when he saw Joey sleeping. He saw on her chart she'd been given a sedative, which would make his plan all the more easy.

"ANDIE!" Dawson heard Jen's voice just outside in the hallway.

'_How could she possibly know?'_ Dawson thought to himself. As he gathered Joey in his arms, and looked out the window, the were on the third floor.

-----------

"Jen? What's wrong where is Andie?" Doug's asked as he came running up to Joey's door.

"Doug, I thought you went home… never mind that. It's Joey, she's in trouble." Jen said about to open the door when Doug grabbed her hand and pulled it back. "Doug!" Jen yelled at him not understanding why he wasn't helping her but stopping her.

Douglas Witter drew his gun, "I don't know how you kids keep finding out stuff you have no way of knowing but if you're right I'm going in first." Doug said to her and then kicked the door in. "Freeze, Capeside police." He said his gun pointed at Dawson.

-----------

Dawson smiled "Deputy Doug, what a nice surprise" he was holding a knife to Joey's throat.

"It's over Dawson, drop the knife and give yourself up." Doug told him.

Joey stirred, she heard voices and blinked her eyes adjusting to the light. She felt something cold pressed against her throat, something sharp, she didn't like it. That hand, that awful film smell, "Dawson let me go this instant!" she screamed.

"Ahh, you're awake my love. Just in time to see us leaving." Dawson said to her.

"You're not going anywhere Dawson" Jen said as she was crouching with an unconscious Andie, trying to get her to wake up.

Andie stirred "Dawson!" she suddenly yelled bolting upright.

"We know" Jen told Andie as Andie saw the scene before her.

"Let her go Dawson and I might just spare your miserable life" a new voice said in a threatening tone.

"It's not possible, you're dead" Dawson said in shock of seeing his former best friend standing alive and…well a bit pale and looking exhausted. But alive and looking no less threatening.

Joey took her chance and bit down hard on Dawson's hand making him drop the knife. "Bitch!" Dawson said punching her hard with his unhurt hand.

The next thing everybody knew was that Joey was free from Dawson, whom was lying on the ground with Pacey on top of him strangling him.

"Pacey, let him go." Doug Witter said to his little brother, even though part of him wanted to see Dawson dead as badly as Pacey wanted.

"No, he's going to pay for what he did." Pacey replied.

Meanwhile, Grams and Jack had gathered themselves along with some doctors and nurses in Joey's room as well.

"Pacey" Joey said, it was the first word she'd spoken to him, not counting the vision, since they said goodbye and he went back to Doug's.

Turning his head he looked at her desperation in his eyes "I have to Jo, I can't let him hurt us again. I can't…" tears were rolling down his cheek and Joey could see in his eyes that this was killing him. He didn't want to kill anyone but the pain and betrayal were forcing him to do so. He heart broke to see him like this and she got out the bed and pulled him off Dawson in her arms "shh, it's ok" she said to him feeling her own resolve break down and hot tears falling from her cheek unto his back.

Meanwhile Dawson took his chance leaping up and having found his knife he was about to ran it through Pacey's back when a shot could be heard. Pacey and Joey broke away from each other just far enough to see a Dawson trying to remain standing, a knife clattered unto the floor and they could see blood coming out of a wound in his chest. They then saw Doug's gun smoke and realized Doug had just shot Dawson. Doctors and nurses immediately went into action running over to the fallen blonde boy and attending to him.

-----------

The next day, during visiting hours, the whole gang was gathered in Joey's and Pacey's room, whom had insisted to be in a her room if he had to stay. Bessie, Doug, Jen, Jack, Andie, Mrs. Ryan, even Mr. and Mrs. Witter were there.

"So when I heard the _True Love_ radio in that they had found my little brother alive, I quickly drove to the docks and when they got back drove everyone to the hospital and then decided to check on Joey when I heard Jen screaming Andie." Doug told everyone.

"I told you two to guard Joey's door, not alone. Where did you go anyways?" Jack asked.

"Well we wanted to do something that might help you find Pacey, alive. So I convinced Jen that maybe we should go to the chapel and pray." Andie told the group and smiled at Mrs. Ryan's happy look.

"Well I didn't think it would help but I was willing to give it a shot, you never know. I mean I had this feeling Joey's dream could be a vision but I was afraid to really believe it. Just like Douggie here" she said smirking at him before continuing "I guess I hoped that praying would somehow make it real. I hoped I would get some sort of sign it was real. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I heard this voice saying Joey's name and I just knew she was in danger so I ran back yelling Andie's name."

"You see now, Jennifer. The lord gave you a sign, he hasn't given up on you." Mrs. Ryan said to her granddaughter.

"Maybe, but don't expect me to go all catholic now. I love you and everything but that's just not me." Jen told her grandmother.

"When Doug didn't return to reassure Pacey Joey was ok he suddenly jumped up when he was about to be examined and sprinted off. Not asking for any of the doctors or nurses or Mrs. Ryan or me to check on it but just running off without a word." Jack told the others.

"Well I was worried about my girl" Pacey defended himself as he squeezed her hand briefly. After the nurses left Joey had insisted that he would sleep with her in her bed, who was he to protest?

"Be lucky you weren't in my shoes honey, this is the second time I had to deal with the possibility of you dead. I hope you can leave it at that, at least till I'm 40 or something." Joey said to him.

Pacey smiled "I'll try." He kissed her hand before laying it back on her stomach, since she was sitting between his legs leaning against his chest while his arms were wrapped around her.

"I'm very proud on how you handled yourself son" John Witter said to his son smiling slightly.

Pacey smiled, "thanks dad" he looked down at Joey "so am I, because I still got the girl."

Joey smirked at him "I would hit you Witter but since we're in the hospital I'll let this one slip."

"Oh come on Jo, admit it, you love me." Pacey said smirking.

"God knows why" she replied rolling her eyes but everyone could see the amused smiled on her face.

"Well at least Dawson won't be a problem anymore." Bessie said.

"Yeah, he's survived surgery but once he's cleared to leave the hospital they have a nice and comfy cell awaiting for him. He's being charged with murder, kidnapping, attempt to murder and arsenal." Doug told the group.

"I for one am glad we won't have to sit through another Spielberg movie, think about it guys, no more seeing E.T." Pacey said causing the group to laugh.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, the epilogue is next. Which is coming right up after this chapter. 


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It's been 4 years since Dawson's plans almost cost Josephine Potter and Pacey Witter's lives.

Everyone graduated high school, even Pacey, who then surprise, surprise went to collage, who would have thought. Joey went to Worthington college in Boston while, Jen, Jack and Pacey went to Boston Bay college. Joey, lives with at Worthington with her roommate Audrey. Grams moved to Boston and lives in a house with Jack, whom is currently dating a guy named Tobey. Also living at Mrs. Ryan are of course her granddaughter Jen and Pacey.

Pacey has just gotten engaged with Joey and they plan to marry next year when both finish college.

And the biggest surprise is that Jen is dating Pacey's older brother Doug Witter, And she isn't afraid to say anymore that for the first time in her life she is in love.

* * *

That's it, **THE END** now on to my other DC fic :D 


End file.
